HUNTER FOXER 4:THE FINAL GAME.
Today ends the saga of Hunter Foxer, created by PEDRO PAULO 14. Premise Today is the day that Hunter and Hannibal's reign may come to an end, as the ZPD's plan promises a flawless operation, but it will still be fierce, as they are still planning a way to put the plan into practice.Hunter plans his revenge before this occurs. Characters * Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo,Hunter Foxer and Hank Hannibal. Story When all seemed to be lost, salvation was in front of us all the time, the ZPD aims to turn the savages into as they were before, but for this to happen, they find Hunter Foxer and Hank Hannibal who do not intend to allow this. In the ZPD where Nick, Judy and the rest of the cops still keep asking the following question: '' How are we going to do this? '' Asks Chief Bogo. '' We do not know sir, but this is the best way to stop the savages, '' Nick says. "We still have to settle for Foxer and Hannibal, that is, if they can still turn animals into savages, it would not change anything to try to fix the savages," Bogo says. "It would be great if we knew where their hiding place was, we could find clues on how to heal all the jungles, or even Hunter and Hank himself," she tells Judy. Meanwhile Hunter and Hank are in their wary distrust that something is about to change. '' Hunter, I'm telling you,man, there's something wrong, the police barely show up on the streets and we have not had any reports from your friend Nick since he saved the police officer, '' Hank says. '' I noticed something is wrong, next time it tells me something that is not in the face, '' he says. '' That's right, Okay, but if you do not come up with a plan to end this, we'll have to say goodbye to our reign, dignity and freedom, and in your case an added: REVENGE, '' he says. '' Spare me from your speeches Hannibal, and what did you mean by '' if you''? '' He asks. "Well, you're the smartest and I have to admit that the plan that made us Zootopia's owners was yours, but if you want that to prevail, we're going to need a new plan," he says. "Do not worry, when your enemy always attacks the counterattack, I warned, I always win," he says. '' But are you sure? '' He asks. "We're never sure of anything at all, Hank, so we should try, we should be smart if we want to meet our goals, do you think Jack Savage was just a simple rabbit?" He says. '' Jack Savage? '' He asks. '' Forget it, what matters is that we will not win, '' he says. Meanwhile Zootopia's police have found a way to stop the savages, but it will be a risky operation. '' Well, we've found a way to stop the savages, with a different type of tranquilizer, in addition to putting the savages to sleep, so they'll get back to normal once they wake up, '' Bogo says. "Perfect, but if we want to stop them altogether, we have to find the rest of the howls that are in Foxer's hiding place," he says to Judy. "It would be great if we had only one clue," says Nick. "Wait a minute, Clawhauser, where is the orphanage they've grown up with?" She asks Judy. "It is located in the Sahara Square, but there are few cameras in that place," he says. "That's where we first met the Hunter, of course, we were there all the time, we were just looking the wrong way," Nick says. "Perfect, but how do you expect to get there? The city is infested with savages." Bogo asks. "In our best way, being discreet, that's our job, too," Nick says. Then they go to the Sahara Square and by fate find Hunter and Hank coming out of the hideout with howls, but they try to pass through the wilds and enter the alley without drawing attention. "Careful, we have to get there quickly and quietly," she says. They manage to overtake all the savages and they reach the alley in search of the entrance of the hiding place, until they perceive a species of hatch near the wall. '' Is it here? '' She asks. '' Well, we have nothing to lose, '' he replies. Then the two descend the hatch, and find several devices, and some of the plants that would be used. "Wow, it looks like Hunter was busy," he says. "Yeah, look at that, these gadgets are pretty much like what we found in the abandoned train car," she says. '' There are cameras here, for security measures, '' he says. As they looked at the cameras on the exit, they noticed that Hunter and Hannibal were returning, so they take all the samples and leave without being noticed. When Hunter and Hank enter and realize what happened. '' But what? '' Says Hank. "Nicholas!" He replies. "They know where our hiding place is, and now?" He asks. "We have already turned half of the city into savages, we still have a chance," he replies. "The cops have figured out a way to turn the animals into the way they were before, remember?" He says. '' So, my friend, let's counter-attack '' he replies. A few hours later the cops had managed to turn the animals back to their old ways, but Hunter and Hannibal were still able to turn some of them into savages. But now it was time for the decision because it was time to face them. Then Boss Bogo reunited the whole ZPD . "Well,cops, today we have an extremely important mission, today we will not only be police officers, today we will be heroes, maybe it will be difficult, but if there is one thing I learned from a fox and a rabbit, it's all possible if we are together, So let's beat Hunter and Hannibal, let's bring peace to Zootopia again, we'll show them that there's no monarchy here, there's no slavery here, the only thing that's present in Zootopia is freedom. "he says. Then all the cops go to the location of the two, in the Sahara Square, but they were not alone, there were several savages around them, so they stop the cars and have them surrender. "You think you can stop me, which one of you will face me?" Hunter asks. "I Hunter, you said you wanted revenge on me, did not you?" Nick says. '' Yes, but for this I do not have to end you, but I can finish them all, while we're going to run away, '' he says. Then all the predators advance on the cops, who react with the anti-howling tranquilizers, meanwhile, Hunter and Hannibal flee in opposite directions. Then Chief Bogo orders his cops to remain in formation and go after Hank while Nick and Judy go Behind the Hunter. '' Where are you, Hannibal, face me if you're a real king, '' he says. Then Hank falls on the Chief Bogo. '' SURPRISE !!! '' he says. Then Bogo starts to hit Boss Bogo with his claws, but Bogo grabs him and throws him forward, then tries to hit him with a tranquilizer, but Hank swerves and walks forward and drops Bogo. When he is about to kill him, Bogo uses a dart of tranquilizer that was on the floor, and applied to the arm of Hank, causing that it fainted. "Wilde, Hopps, I've taken care of Hank, how are you?" He asks from the radio. '' Still in pursuit! '' He says. When they find Hunter straight ahead. "Well, it seems like today that you lost Nick, you thought I would not know that you and your men were arming me, to my biggest enemy you do not know me much," he says. "It's over Foxer, your partner Hannibal has already been captured, you're alone," he says. '' He was never in my plans, but he did, '' he says. When a savage attacks Judy in the face making her unconscious, and when the predator was approaching Nick fired a tranquilizer quickly against him, then ran to her and noticed that she was still alive, but he was still worried. '' You just saw Nick, you were lucky, but still, you feel pain do not you? '' He says. Nick slowly looks at him with a look of anger that he had never expressed before. '' And with the pain, the anger comes, right? '' He says. Then Nick leaves violently on him, striking him with claws and fists, but Hunter does not react. "I'm going to break up with you," he says. Then Nick knocks him down and looks at his claws against Hunter. '' Come on Nick, get your revenge and then become like me, anyway, I WIN, '' he says. Nick soon realizes the mistake he made and lowers his hand. '' I'm sorry, Hunter, but I will not let anger define who I am, I will not make the same mistake that you say''.he says. '' In that case, I beat Nick again, '' he says. "I disagree," he replies. Then Nick strikes him in the face and makes him faint, but when he looks back, a wild tiger is about to move forward. '' Oh no, '' he says. The tiger quickly advances to Nick and when it attacks him he is struck by a tranquilizer by someone who will thrill him. "Judy?" He says. '' Did you think I was going to leave you? '' She says. Nick quickly goes to her and hugs her and says, Nick was happier than any animal could be, because the police got hold of the pair, they managed to give back to the savages the lives that Hunter and Hannibal took, and to nail them in two cells side by side. A day later, Nick goes to the cell area. '' So here we are again, '' he says. '' You're happy, are not you, you have your friends together, all well while I'm here, '' Hunter responds. '' Hunter, I know you and I are enemies, but even so, I'm sorry for your suffering, '' he says. '' That does not end here Nick, I already told you once, '' he says "Goodbye Hunter," he replies. So Nick goes to Hank's cell. '' So you wanted to be king, wanted to send, wanted to create the orders, what is the feeling of going from king to prisoner? '' He asks. "Do you think I regret Nick? Believe it or not, you may have fixed Zootopia, but it will never be as it is," he says. "Maybe not today, but we'll get there," he replies. So Nick leaves the cell area and meets Judy. '' And then? '' She asks. '' No regrets, Judy, for a minute I behaved like the Hunter, I could have killed him right there, why did not I? '' He asks. "Because you're not like him Nick, you made your choice, and so did he," she says. '' And what choice did I make? '' He asks. "If you're a better person, you care about others, and if some other bad guy bullies Zootopia, be it a sheep, a hyena or a fox, we'll be ready," she says. "That's my carrots," he says. THE END. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Predator Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Adults Category:Male character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen